Amira
by Kelrisathefiredemoness
Summary: Her brother is dying and she has a chance to save him...only if she fights for the wrong side. Will she continue to help the bad guys to save her brother or will she find out a truth they kept hidden from her and join the heroes? Or will she just not care at all? And what will her other brother do? Will he stop or help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Crap I started a new story :( to any of my readers from Reflection, I'm sorry. It's almost the end of the trimester and school so I got caught up doing homework and then this popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it…then typed it. For those of you who haven't read my other YJ fanfiction, I do have another one called Reflection. Look it up if so you want to. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. I promise. I only own Amira, Jake, and Mark.**

Her brother was dying.

The news sent panic through her as she sat by his hospital bed, clutching onto his pale, cold hand. They had told her that whatever he had wasn't a known sickness. They had never seen or heard of anything like it. There was no cure. No way to save him. All they could do was either let him go, or put him on life-support and hope a cure could be found before he died. Now, he was laying there with various machines hooked up to him to keep him alive. His skin was so pale and cool to touch that she would have thought him dead if not for the heart monitor showing his heartbeat. Footsteps alerted her to the fact that her other brother or the doctor had returned.

"I'm assuming they told you?" it was her other older brother.

"Yeah," she replied softly.

"You know, I'll do everything I can to save him. It would be weird to tell people I'm a twin without him around." he joked.

"That would be weird." she gave him a small smile. "If I can do anything to help…"

"If there was, it would have to be a way that we could still keep you hidden. We've kept you out of sight for this long to keep you safe and away from **them**." he reminded her in a rare moment of seriousness.

"But if **they** can help him…" she started to protest.

"Then he would rather die. You may not remember much of what they did, but we do. We swore to do whatever it takes to protect you, Amira, and we both they that asking for their help comes with a price we won't want to pay." he stood up. "I need to go contact some people. Since Mark can't run the business now, I'll have to temporarily take over."

Amira watched as he left, grey eyes narrowed at his back. They were too overprotective. Sure, what had happened to her in the past was bad, but she would do anything to save either of her brothers, just like they would do anything for her safety. Even if she had to go to **those** people for help. There was no limit to what she would do to keep her brothers safe and happy. After all, they were the only family she had left. Everyone else was gone, killed in accidents, murdered, or because of a sickness. Only her great grandmother had died of old age. Her grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and parents didn't make it past 45, an age Amira hoped her brothers would live past. None of them planned on dying young.

But, wasn't that what was happening right now? Mark's only twenty-two and he's dying. She couldn't do anything to save him either. Of all the things to be killing him, it had to be something she couldn't stop. She could only watch him wither away. Footsteps entered the room and she spoke without turning around.

"Back already, Jake? I thought the phone calls would take longer."

"I'm guessing he is still on the phone then." A deep voice answered and Amira froze in recognition.

Bruce Wayne was standing behind her. Amira held her breath as she turned to see his kind, smiling face. He was tall, she thought numbly as she stared wide-eyed. Beside him stood Richard Grayson and she turned red. This was embarrassing.

"S-sorry! I thought you were Jake." she squeaked.

"It's okay. Are you a friend of Mr. Winters?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids. Our families knew each other." She lied easily.

"Sorry about your friend. This isn't a very aster situation he's in." Richard said.

Amira blinked, "Aster?"

Richard nodded and Bruce gave him a reprimanding look. Amira wondered if he did that often, and what his English teacher felt about it. She knows there e is a flower called Aster, but she had a feeling that wasn't what he meant. And she didn't think aster was a word. At least, not a real one. Jake came in right at that moment looking very annoyed.

"People are so frustrating to deal with." he groaned.

"Um, Jake, Mr. Wayne is here." She pointed out to her oblivious brother.

Jake stopped, "Oh, Mr. Wayne! Sorry, I didn't know you were here." he stepped forward to shake Mr. Wayne's hand.

"Please, call me Bruce."

Amira looked down at her bare arm, "Would you look at the time? I need to be getting home. By Jake. It was nice meeting you Mr. Wayne, Mr. Grayson." she left the room quickly.

Bruce Wayne's voice drifted after her, asking Jake who she was. Blood rushed to her face again as she realized she hadn't introduced herself. That was so rude of me, she thought ashamedly. Ark would have scolded hr. He was always talking about being courteous and well-mannered to others and showing them the same respect she would want them to show her. That was mostly why others liked him so much and why is was him and not Jake in charge of their business. While Jake could be serious sometimes, he usually joked with people or lazed around the house. He could never stay serious for very long, whereas Mark might as well be the picture shown if you type in the word serious into the Google search bar. Very little did he fool around. Mostly, he had a serious expression and was very professional. At home he loosened up a little bit, but not much.

Amira teared up at the thought of Mark. His sickness hadn't been so bad at first. Just a few coughs and a runny nose, until it got worse. Gradually, his coughing got worse, he got weaker, his breathing became labored and suddenly, he had started coughing up blood. His eyes became bloodshot, his appetite grew smaller and smaller before he just started throwing up what little he ate. He couldn't sleep. He kept feeling pain, and one day he just passed out. That day had been a week ago. He hadn't woken up since. And to think, he had only gotten sick five months ago.

A hand reached up to clutch her shirt over her heart. The pain there didn't lessen, even as she held tighter to her shirt. She knew she wasn't the only one suffering because of this. Jake had started to look strained as he ran the business he hadn't wanted to be in charge of. Bags have even started to appear under his eyes. Amira did what she could to help by making food and forcing him to eat, but that was all she could for him. Hopefully she could find other things to help Jake.

After walking out of the hospital, she moved into an empty alleyway and made sure no one would see her. An image of her room formed inside her head as she closed her eyes. She could feel her energy drain a little as she teleported and her eyes opened to see the familiar light blue of her bedroom walls in front of her. Nothing about her room had changed. Everything looked the way it had been when she'd left and the normality seemed to mock her. Her life was falling apart at the seams and this room hadn't changed. Anger rose and she grabbed the lava lamp off of her desk to throw it against the wall.

-Line Break-

Jake opened the door, eyes glazed as he closed the door and stumbled into the living room. He fell onto the couch, all energy gone. How did his brother do this? There was so much to be done and piles of paperwork he had to sign. Then, he'd had to meet Mr. Wayne and talk about their partnership. It had been pitch black outside by the time he had driven home. Which added more stress because he knew how dangerous Gotham could be at night. Sure, Batman and his sidekick patrolled the city, but they can't be everywhere at once. Meaning, he had to be very careful. Luckily, nothing bad had happened.

"Jake, is that you?" Amira's voice drifted down the stairs.

"No, in a burglar." he called back sarcastically. "Of course it's me."

Amira came down the stairs with a metal bat held loosely in her right hand. Her eyes showed how vulnerable she was feeling. A pang went through Jake as he observed her. Her lips were turned down in a small frown and her shoulders were slumped. Their brother's condition had hit her hard. She was used to having them both around and Jake had to remind himself that even if she was sixteen, she needed them both to look after and protect her. While she was smart, her emotions always got the better of her and she sometimes acted younger than her age. There were moments when you would swear she's older than sixteen and others when you thought she was six. Right now, she was acting younger and needed someone to tell her everything would be alright. Even if it was a lie.

"Hey, come here." Amira shuffled a few steps closer and he sighed before holding his arms out. "You wanna hug?"

She dropped the bat and practically tackled him, holding on tightly to him and burying her face in his shoulder. He slowly ran a hand soothingly through her medium length, dark red hair. Tears soaked his shirt as her shoulders shook with each sob. Nonsense fell quietly from his lips as he tried to comfort her, tears falling from his own dark brown eyes. Somehow, they would have to get through this. The thought that Mark might not make it was unwelcome, but had to be accepted. Neither could live in denial forever. At some point they would have to face whatever the future planned to throw their way and it would not be easy. No, it will be very heartbreaking. He held his little sister closer, trying to banish the unhappy thoughts. Mark hadn't died yet. His heart is still beating and for now, that is enough.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making them both jump, "Amira, go upstairs. I don't know who is here." he told her urgently. "I'll keep the bat, but you need to go hide and don't argue." they both got up from the couch.

Amira hesitated then quietly ran up the stairs. He waited a few seconds then grabbed the bat and walked towards the door. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he unlocked the door and opened it a crack to peep out. Confused, he opened it all the way. There was no one there. Holding the bat tighter, he looked around for a sign of anyone, only to be met with an empty yard. He nearly chuckled in relief before looking down and seeing a white envelope. His expression grew serious for the second time that day the moment he saw the word on the front.

 **Phoenix.**

Jake cursed and slammed the door shut. That was one letter he would never leave. Not if it was from **them**. The people he would hate for the rest of his life. Cruel, selfish people that he knew would only bring sadness. Why they were sending a letter was beyond him, but he refused to read it. Especially if it had anything to do with his sister. Those heartless scientists could go burn for all he cared. But, they didn't know Amira lived here, so why send a letter to someone they knew hated their guts.

Reluctantly, he opened the door again and picked up the letter. Silently closing the door, he felt tempted to burn the cursed paper. Something he decided he wouldn't do. At least, not until he read it. Then he could watch it turn to ash. Carefully, he opened the envelope to take out the paper, wincing as he unfolded it. Reassured that it had not blown up, he scanned the letter. It dropped from his suddenly limp hands. His eyes reflected his disbelief. They knew Amira was here.

And they could save Mark if he and Amira did a few favors for them.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked this! Don't forget to review! See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm bad about updating and I sincerely apologize for that. Finally got around to doing this though so I'm happy about that. I warn you all now that I'm not actually too sure about how this story will end. I've been switching back and forth between ideas, but nothing is set in stone yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And sorry its not longer. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice. I only own my OCs.**

 _How long has he been hiding this?_

Amira stared down at the paper in her hand, stunned. It had been luck, or bad luck depending on how you look at it, that led her to discovering the letter in her hand. At first she had decided to throw it away, but then she realized that it had already been opened. Curiosity had then gnawed at her until she took out the letter and read it, wondering why her brother had even bothered to.

Now, she wished she hadn't.

It certainly explained a few things, like what her brother had been so secretive about the past few weeks. She wished he had told her instead of finding the letter. If this was the only way…then she would do whatever it takes. Jake couldn't do it alone, both of them were asked to help not just one.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly. There were few things she wouldn't do for her brothers. They had taken care of her after their father started to ignore her and saved her after their mom had sold her to be experimented on. She owed them everything. If not for them…she wouldn't have had a chance to be who she is now. Her gray eyes locked onto the picture sitting on her desk across from her. It had all three of them, happy and laughing with leaves in their hair. A smile crossed her face as she reached for it.

That had been a good day. Amira had decided to rake up leaves into a pile when Mark of all people had tackled Jake with a grin into one of the piles. They had startled wrestling each other against her protests. After realizing they wouldn't listen, she had shrugged and joined them. Only by chance had her nanny been there to take a picture of them covered in leaves and laughing their heads off.

Gray eyes glistened with tears. Those times could be over soon if she didn't do anything. If she pretended not to have seen the letter, but that wasn't possible. She had seen it, she knew what she needed to do. It would be the only way to save Mark **and** Jake. Amira couldn't even imagine Jake having to live without his twin. They may be opposites, but they were close. Mark knew he could always confide in his other half about anything bugging him and vice versa. Neither would betray the other ever. That was why she knew he had agreed to help Phoenix. He wouldn't let Mark die if he had a chance to save him.

And she felt the same way. Here was a chance to save Mark and she knew for a fact that Phoenix would only fulfill their end of the deal if they got what they wanted, and they wanted both of them to help. Determination filled her and she clenched her fist. She would have to tell Jake that she knew. That she would help and he couldn't stop her. He wouldn't be able to keep her from helping. If he did, she would find Phoenix herself. After all, they had left a phone number on the letter. She just had to hope it still worked.

A quick glance at her digital clock told her Jake would be back soon. He always came home around the same time. Amira took a deep breath. She could do this. She could confront him. It'll be easy. Hopefully.

"I won't let him do this without me," she swore to herself under her breath. "I can, and will, help."

Right as she said this, she heard the front door opening downstairs and she swiftly stood up. Now or never. Gathering all of her courage, she walked calmly out of her room and down the stairs, her determination unfaltering. This was the right thing to do. Phoenix could help and Amira would make sure of that. Nothing was worth her brothers' lives.

Jake looked up with a smile as he heard her come down the stairs. He didn't realize what she had found, but he would very soon. Amira gave him a small smile in return, readying herself for the confrontation.

"Jake, I want you to tell me the truth." He gave her a curious look but nodded. "I found the letter." She blurted out.

He paused and frowned, "Which letter? The one from my so called wife? I promise you, she was lying. I would tell you guys if I had gotten married." He joked.

Amira shook her head, "I think you know what letter I'm talking about."

"What letter?"

"The one from Phoenix."

Silence dominated the room as Jake tensed. His dark brown eyes were shocked and panicked and he clenched his fists. Slowly, he sat down on the tan couch and rested his hands on his fists. Amira stayed silent, unwilling to be the first to speak again. She wanted the truth from him and he needed to collect his thoughts before saying anything. But say something he would.

"When?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "I didn't want you to be anywhere near them. I still don't."

"But I can help." A bit of pleading entered her voice as she stared down at him.

"Trust me, you don't want to help them. They aren't good people." He lowered his hands and stared down at them sadly.

"I already knew that. I found out first hand. But if they can save Mark then I want to help."

"No. I'm handling it, Amira. You don't need to be involved." He told.

"They asked for us both and you know as well as I do that they will only uphold their end of the deal if we both do what they ask." She said softly, willing him to listen.

"I don't know what they'll ask you to do." he wondered when Amira had started to look less like the little girl he and Mark had raised and more like a young woman.

"Doesn't matter. I would do anything to save you or Mark." Her voice and eyes held no doubt in her words.

"You don't have to." He knew she wouldn't change her mind and wished it all could turn out differently.

"No, but I want to. You both are my only family. The only people who care about me. I would sell my soul if it meant you two would be happy for the rest of your lives."

 **A/N: So, thoughts? Please review/follow/favorite and thank you to those who have done so :) Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I meant to make this longer, but it didn't quite work that way. Anyways I'll try to make the next chapter longer and get it posted when I can. Please read/favorite/review! Reviews help me know if people like this or if anyone has any questions! Also I'm not am not able to be PMed. I feel like I should have said that the first chapter. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Young Justice! I only own my OCs!**

She hated labs so much. They only promised misery and pain, the air filled with chemicals and sometimes the screams of others they were...testing. Each step she took beside her brother brought back the memories of her own days in a place like this one. A place she had promised she would never come back to, but present circumstances have made her reconsider this promise. The pain, sorrow, and hopelessness. Those would haunt her every moment in this building, but she didn't care. Her brother came before her personal problems.

Though, that didn't stop the hate she felt for the people around, staring at her and her brother. One even smirked and it worried her. The look in their eyes seemed smug, like they knew she would come back. And a lot of them probably did. She recognized a few of the faces that starred in her nightmares. The others were strangers. Not that that made it any better. No one here could be underestimated or thought to be on their side. They were on their own sides and nothing would change that.

"Amira, I'm glad looks can't kill. Otherwise we would have to explain why half the people here were dead." Jake muttered, his voice low enough that no one but she would hear him.

A smile cracked the serious expression that had seemed to be carved into her face since they left the house. Of course her brother would say that. He had never liked to see her unhappy. Whenever she was, he would say something in an effort to get her to smile.

"I almost wish they could," she whispered back, half-serious.

"Don't say that. You know you would feel bad. You can't even kill a spider and you hate those things." He sounded amused as he said this.

"I was seven and that thing was huge," Amira defended her younger self. "Besides, you screamed too."

"I didn't scream. It was a manly yell."

"You sounded exactly like I did."

"No I didn't you little – oh hello, Dr. Sample." Forced politeness entered Jake's voice at the sight of the man standing in front of them, forcing them to stop and greet him.

"Jake, how good to see you today. And how nice of you to bring your sister as well. I assume she will be working with us as well?" The scientist grinned at her.

"She has…agreed to the terms of your first offer." Jake grit his teeth.

"Has she? Well that's wonderful news."

Amira did not feel the same way. But she forced a smile on her face and nodded. The image of Mark in the hospital keeping her determination from breaking.

"Hello again, Dr. Sample." Amira greeted, unwillingly holding out a hand to shake his.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Amira. So, shall we get started? We have a lot to do and your brother isn't getting any better the longer we wait." Amira bristled at his words.

"Yes, the sooner the better."

"Jake, I believe you know where you are needed. Amira, come with me."

They split up, much to Amira's dislike. Jake felt the same if the worried look he gave her was any indication, but they were there for a reason and wouldn't back down now. Not while these people had a way to help Mark.

Dr. Sample led her down a hallway, the numerous doors located on either side catching her attention. Each had some sort of sign that generally said only certain people could enter and exit. She made note of them in her mind as they arrived at their destination. Without pause, Dr. Sample threw open the doors. And adjusted his thick glasses.

"Gentlemen, I assume you remember Amira?"

The room was full of scientists that she recognized from her time as an experiment. They all turned to watch them both, their eyes latching on to Amira greedily as she stepped into the room. The girl had no doubt that they remembered her. Especially the ones she had attacked in a fit of anger.

"Of course we remember. She was the only one to bite more than half of us when we tried to stop her escape attempts," one man drawled in boredom.

"Good. She has volunteered to help us, so no matter the grudge, I would like for you treat her like you would your fellow colleagues." His voice was light, but Amira knew that under no uncertain terms would he allow anyone to do any less.

"Course boss. We'll be perfect gentlemen."

"I expect nothing less. Cooper, would you be kind enough to go get our most recent project while I tell Amira what we want her to do?"

"Yes, sir." A young man rushed out.

"It's so nice to have good help these days. Now, Amira, how good are you at fighting?"

Amira narrowed her eyes, "I know a little self-defense."

"Good, good. Do you know what we want you to do, Amira?"

"No," Amira clenched her fists.

"You see, we have been having some problems testing some of our most recent projects. There are some…vital parts missing and we simply do not have the resources to get them. That is where you and your brother come in."

Amira felt her heart sink, "You want us to get them."

"Not exactly. Your brother will find them and do enough research about where they are being kept and the traps protecting them, then we will send a team to retrieve them. You are a part of that team."

He was asking them to steal. To take from others. That was not as bad as she was thinking he would want. If that was all he needed, that would be a piece of cake. Just in and out with what they need and then they would save Mark. But was that really all? He wouldn't have asked them unless there was something more to the jobs.

"Is that all?" She questioned, hoping that he wouldn't want anything else.

"It should be. Tell me, how many people can you take with you?"

"Huh?"

"When you teleport. How many people can teleport with you without using too much of your energy?" Dr. Sample sat in a chair and placed his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know. I've never tried to." She answered honestly.

"Alright, I know where to start. John, take Amira to the training room and bring the others. We need to know the limits of her power before we can proceed."

Another man came over to them, scaring Amira. Part of the left side of his face was covered in bandages, leaving only one red eye to stare at her blankly. He didn't speak, simply motioned for her to follow him. Hesitantly, she followed right after him and spared a single glance behind her. Dr. Sample was grinning madly as the door shut and blocked their vision of each other.


End file.
